


Sacrifices

by CynicalMistrust



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 11x18, Angst, Coda, Gen, M/M, Sam supports Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6498799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalMistrust/pseuds/CynicalMistrust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew Dean meant well, God did he know, but Dean also was a selfish bastard who couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that sometimes he couldn’t make other people’s choices for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifices

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE FEELS ABOUT THIS - WHY HAVE I NOT SEEN ANY SAM CODAS

Sam stared at the book currently laid out in front of him without seeing the words anymore, mind completely preoccupied with more personal issues. Like Cas, and Dean. As much as he tried to reassure his brother that they’d save Cas and bring him home, he was starting to lose conviction of that. He’d prayed to Cas as much as Dean, though he knew the times Cas had ever answered him were few and far between and... flukes.

He prayed to keep his faith, though that was quickly wearing thin, too.

This wasn’t some monster or Leviathan. It was God’s _sister_. And Cas was locked away with _Lucifer_. God knew how much damage _He_ could be doing to Cas - just the thought of Cas experiencing the same shit he had made him ache for the angel. Sam had had months to prepare himself for saying yes. Cas had made the choice in minutes, and after all he’d gone through and suffered on their behalf, he deserved better.

Better than to have that sacrifice questioned and made to be in vain. He knew Dean meant well, God did he know, but Dean also was a selfish bastard who couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that sometimes he couldn’t make other people’s choices for them.

Dean was still pissed at him for calling Cas’ vessel an it, but he didn’t care. If Dean wasn’t going to prepare himself for the possibility of Cas being gone for good, he’d have to shoulder them both through it, and he couldn’t do that without distancing himself at least a little.

He clasped his hands, pressing his thumb into the phantom ache of his palm to center himself, like he always had to when Lucifer was mentioned. _Castiel... Please do what you have to... I’ll support you, and I’ll take care of Dean as best I can, no matter how this ends..._


End file.
